


The Exception

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Modern AU, Pining, mentions of Harry Hardying being a douche, uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Jon and Sansa both attend the same Uni and are best friends. Jon has been secretly pining away for her but never made a move, not believing her to be interested....





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Separating a few ficlet she from my collection

"He's only fucking gone and done it again! AGAIN"! Sansa shrieked as she burst into Jon's dorm room unannounced like an angry red-headed banshee.

"Well hello Jon, long time no see, how are you"? Jon quipped sarcastically as he got up off of his bed to close the door where she'd left it wide open.

Sansa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "I saw you three days ago Jon" she snapped, a bit annoyed that he wasn't instantly sympathetic to her plight of despair.

"Well we used to see each other every day so it's all relative" he shrugged, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and rocked forward on the balls of his feet. "Besides...you really shouldn't burst into a man's room without so much as knocking Sansa... I could have a girl in here".

Sansa scoffed "Jon...." she gave him that playful glare that she does when he's said something stupid "you've said you're not looking to date...for the past year and a half that we've been at Uni together I've not known you to even hook up with anyone".

_And I why is that?_ Jon thought.

"Ok, so I've been a little off of my game lately... but still....if I wasn't with someone I could still be indecently disposed with myself" he teased cheekily.

"Jon! Gross"! Sansa squealed before grabbing his pillow and chucking it at his head. He caught it and began laughing, Sansa couldn't help but join in.

"I'll knock next time... wouldn't want to intrude on your 'Jon time'" she chuckled.

"That's all I'm asking" Jon smiled. "So....what's up"?

Sansa exaggerated a loud groan and fell backwards dramatically into Jon's bed.

"Harry" was all she said with a huff.

"Ah.....what's he done"? Jon asked, making his way back to the bed to sit next to her.

"I saw him... I actually saw him this time"! Sansa flung her hands up to cover her face as she made another loud noice of frustration. "He had his tongue shoved so far down her throat I'm sure he could taste the Mc-fucking-chicken sandwich he no doubt spared no expense in treating her to".

Jon could tell by the slight wobble in her voice on her last few words that she was close to tears. He leant over Sansa and pried her hands away from her face by her wrists.

"Hey" he said softly "Harry is a thin dicked cockwomble" Sansa gave him a watery smile in response.

"I told you that in confidence Jon" she half-heartedly chided him, only just managing to keep the tears at bay.

"And I never told anyone.....but in light of recent events perhaps I should let it slip to a few people"?

"People?....you don't know people" Sansa teased as she moved to sit up next to Jon, sniffing loudly.

"No, you're right...I don't like people, people are the worst" Jon said before making a mock disgusted noise whilst shuddering his shoulders. Sansa laughed at his display.

"I'm the exception though, right Snow"? Sansa asked with a smile.

"Yes Stark, you're the exception" Jon beamed warmly back at her as he took her hand in his. Sansa seemed comforted and leant her head on Jon's shoulder and let out a long shaky breath.

"Why am I never enough"? She said with a small voice.

"You are!... you are more than enough Sansa"! He squeezed her hand.

She shook her head where it rested on his shoulder "not for Harry I'm not.....or Loras" she countered.

"Well I think we can discount Loras for a start... considering your distinct lack of the 'equipment' he was looking for" Jon argued "unless.... there's something you're not telling me"?

Sansa playfully slapped his chest and chuckled "no...all woman I'm afraid".

"Ah, that's a shame, I was looking for a new wingman to help me get back in the game" Jon joked as he noticed that Sansa had brought her other hand to their joined ones, encasing his within hers.

After a short while of silence, Jon decided to get back to the subject. "Harry's an idiot who obviously doesn't know how lucky he is to have you Sansa, if you were mine I'd-" he trailed off. Sansa lifted her head.

"If I was yours what"? She asked, her eyes still sparkling from unshed tears. He couldn't look at them so his gaze shifted to her mouth but that was no good either he concluded as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"If......if you were mine.....you'd be in no doubt how I felt, there'd be no one else in my heart but you, I'd treat you how you deserved to be treated Sansa, you'd feel.....you'd feel.....loved".

_They're out. The words are out there now_ , Jon thought, his pulse quickening as he waited for her response. Sansa sucked in a breath as she stared at Jon.

Jon noticed her inch closer, lean towards him, he felt her hands tremble a little where they still incased his. She licked her lips while she stared at his, leaning in closer still. Jon decided to mimick her and moved closer to meet her lips halfway, his heartbeat picked up, his breathing quickened.

_Finally_. He thought. _Finally she sees me_.

Their mouths were barely a few inches away from each other, he could feel her breath on him when she gasped and pulled away. His heart plummeted.

"I thought you weren't looking to date anyone"? She whispered.

"I'm not" Jon replied, feeling his self preservation defences begin to rise. Sansa's face fell ever so slightly as she worried her lip. She looked away momentarily to gather some courage. Sansa took a deep breath.

"I'm the exception though, right Snow"? She asked with a tentative voice and hopeful eyes. Jon couldn't help the huge grin that crept upon his face.

"Yes Stark, you're the exception" Jon said before claiming Sansa's lips and showing her what it was to be his.

 

 


End file.
